This invention pertains to travel mugs and, in particular, to a lid attachment means for travel mugs for use in providing a feature to prevent the loss of a lid during transport of the lid and mug when the is not in position on the rim of the mug.
The use of travel mugs is widespread in today's lifestyle. Many people use the for coffee or other beverages as the drive to work, doing the chores, taking the kids to school or activities, etc. The main difficulty with the travel mugs is that the lids or caps get separated from the mug and that makes the travel mug itself, less than a viable device for use in a vehicle. It is also known to use complicated units that make the lid and travel mug a single unit that the lid opens, but does not separate from the mug. What is needed is a device that will maintain the lid for the travel mug in close proximity to the mug and, at the same time, allow the connection device to be removed when the travel mug and lid are being cleaned.
It is the object of this invention to teach a lid attachment means for travel mugs which avoids the disadvantages and limitations, recited above in previous devices to maintaining the lid together with the mug, itself. It is the object of this invention is to provide an apparatus that is inexpensive to manufacture, can be easily attached in position and, at the same time, be very effective.